moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moorwhelp Clan
Clan Moorwhelp is a primarily Bronzebeard hill dwarf clan. This page is a work in progress. Patriarchal History The names of the patriarchs of the clan are divided in a numerical sequence. In the early days of historical record, the names of the first three legendary patriarchs of the dynasty was lost to the oral tradition of the house. As a result, patriarchs are remembered not by their given name but by their ordinal names. Indeed, many suggest that there were a great number of intermediatory patriarchs of little note, and still yet some claim that some of the patriarchs are the work of dwarfish legend and nothing more. The patriarchy descends through the system of porphyrogeniture, a system rooted in a dwarfish tradition long divorced from the pragmatic race. Primus the Patriarch The founder and first patriarch of the dynasty, Primus the Patriarch was the member of a cadet branch of the Bronzebeard Clan. His ancestors were villeins to the Mountain Hold of Ironforge; however, they traced their lineage to Bronzebeard mountain kings. The cadet sect was nothing more than an inconsequential mark in the annals of the Great Mountain's domesday book when Primus is said to have ventured from the craft of metallurgy to take up a great dwarven blade of yore and ventured with a small party to slay a wyrm. Great was his cunning in the felling of this drake. The Mountain King accepted Primus as one of his thanes. The Clan Moorwhelp, coined after the thane's legendary feat of strength, was thus born. Secundus the Sanctified Secundus, a renown temple knight, inherited the patriarchate after the death of his esteemed father, Primus. Primus had several wives, a great deal of concubines, and, legend has it, well over a dozen children. As such, there was much pretention to the household at the time. In a resolution, Secundus, the first child fathered by the founder after his ennoblement, was elected as the first successor. During Secundus's time, he secured a position as on the Ironforge senate for the eldest member of the clan. Tertius the Turbulent Tertius, a known hunter and general, following the death of his pious father, was the third and most belligerant leader of the dynasty. His reign was marked as the provenance for a series of long succession crises. Though Tertius had many sons during the reign of his father, Secundus, the succession laws dictated that Tertrius' son from a Wildhammer concubine would inherit the riches and prestige of the clan name. His legacy was interminable problems for his successors that would have long-reaching consequences. Quartus the Quarreled Quartus, son of Tertrius, had a grave problem on his hand when he succeeded the throne. Not only was he rumored to be a shaman, and was so disliked by the hereditary priesthood, but his mother was a Wildhammer. Despite Quartus' best efforts, he could not convince the elder sons of his licentious father to accept his reign. He spent most of his years watching as he was undermined. Near the end of his life, the Mountain King interceded in place of traditional succession laws. However, the Senate eventually ejected the Moorwhelp senator from his tenure. The disgruntled opponents of Quartus, including most of his siblings, went off to form cadet branches of the clan or seek to found their own. Quintus the Queer Seeing that there was little in the Great Mountain for the disgraced clan, Quintus, son of Quartus, and his folk packed up and departed from Ironforge. They headed north over the hoary cliffs of Khaz Modan eventually finding a small town of hill dwarf settlers. Quintus, rumored to be a summoner by the time of his father's death, was a strange sort and did not live a statesman's life. His ingenuity, however, led the Moorwhelp Folk to an adjustment to hill life among the peoples of what would be Zundrbar. His reign led to the clan accruing wealth anew as the domesticators of rams and goats. Sextus the Selenite Sextus, Son of Quintus, was the first Moorwhelp patriarch to spend his entire life as a hill dwarf. However, as his post-nominal suggests, the man, taking after his father as a mage, was not as accepted as he would have liked. Selenite, another name for a lesser moonstone and a sort of gypsum, is a mineral with a low hardness (to suggest weakness) and a translucent luster typically found in horn-like habits and in cave. The Moorwhelp clan, noted by their pale skin and dark red colored eyes, were a strange sight amongst hill dwarves whose hide had been tanned and reddened by the sun, and hill dwarves who had been such for several generations took to calling them Selenites. Sextus was a sound steward of the growing wealth of the clan accrued from the growing enterprise of horn and fur trade. Septimus the Shrewd Octavus the Opulent Nonus the Numinous Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Moorwhelp Clan Category:Wildhammer Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes